Damaged Goods
by Cheergirl3
Summary: One girl thinks that she can change me. The other doesn't want to change me, she believes that she understands me. I don't know why either of them bother, I'm just damaged goods. RAMY/RADRIAN and some BAMY pairings


**Damaged Goods**

**This is my first fanfiction story. I do not own any part of the show Secret Life of the American Teenager. This story is AU but it may be a little bit similar to the actual show. RAMY/RADRIAN and a bit of BAMY pairings. Please review so I can know whether to continue this story or not. Thank you. **

_Everybody says and can except that I'm the school bad boy. Except for her. She thinks she can change me. There's also another girl who doesn't want to change me, she says she understands me. I don't know which one to pick, but I do know something that neither of them know. I'm not the school bad boy, I'm just damaged goods._

**Ricky Pov**

I'm on a bus taking me to band camp and all I'm thinking is why am I here? This bus is full of nerds that play the French horn or clarinets and other instruments like that, while I am the bad boy drummer. I don't even know why I still play the drums anyways. I used to do it to get girls, but trust me I don't need to play the drums to do that anymore. "Ricky come on, we're here" my buddy Jack said. I get up and walk out of the bus while taking a glance at my surrounding and instantly remember why I'm here. They combined band camp with cheer camp this year. Yeah I know it sounds weird to combine the two camps together but I don't care as long as I get to see all the cheer leaders in their Mini skirts or without them for the next 2 weeks.

Talking about cheerleaders, here's a group of them coming my way. "Hey Ricky I haven't talked to you in a while" said one of the cheerleaders. "Yeah but we never did really talk much now did we..." I looked at her and tried to remember her name but couldn't so I settled with "baby". "I…" she started but I didn't pay attention to the rest because my eyes were elsewhere. More specifically, elsewhere on a different girl. She was pretty thin and had light brown hair and was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt. Damn I wish she was wearing less clothing than that, but I can work on that later. First I have to introduce myself. I said "excuse me ladies" and made my way towards the girl.

**Amy Pov**

"Okay we're here. Bye Amy!" my mom said as she handed me my bags. "Oh and please make friends Amy. Don't be shy" she pleaded as I grabbed my two bags. I groaned before saying, "Yeah, yeah I know mom." "That is all I ask, sweet heart. Now have fun. I love you." "Love you too mom" I mumbled. "Now go. You're already embarrassing me" I added. I watched her drive away and then looked at my surroundings. This place was huge! I can't wait to put my bags away and then search take a look around this place. Maybe after I can practice some French horn and… my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something hard bump into me causing me to drop both my bags and shriek.

I looked up to see what bumped into me and was surprised to see a brown haired boy with a cute little innocent smiling tugging at his lips. I stood there shocked for a few seconds and then bent down to grab my bags. The boy reached down shortly after me and instead of grabbing the handle to my bag, his hand grabbed mine, causing a spark to tingle throughout my entire body. I removed my hand from his and stood back up while he picked up my bags. Then he finally spoke. "Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. I was too busy watching one of his hands as it pulled a piece of loose hair back behind my ear. I could feel my whole face burn up and I instantly knew that I was blushing. He began talking again, "Ricky Underwood" and he then stuck out his hand. My hand slowly made its way to his and I said "I'm Amy Juergans." But my voice sounded a lot smaller than I meant it to.

Ricky chuckled and my cheeks turned redder, if that was even possible. "So Amy Juergans, which way to your cabin?" he asked and I slightly raised my eyebrow at him with a confused look on my face. He gestured towards the bags before looking into my eyes and saying "I'm going to repay you for knocking your bags over by taking them to your room of course." His brown orbs then looked me up and down, making me feel a bit uncomfortable before continuing, "A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't have to carry these heavy bags." "T..thanks" I stuttered and then told him my cabin number.

**Ricky Pov**

This is going to be easy. This girl, Amy, is obviously a naïve virgin. She's already blushing at everything that comes out of my mouth and we've only been talking for like two minutes. We walked to her cabin and once we got the door I opened it for her like a gentle men and watched her body from behind as she entered the room. "Wow this cabin is.." she started and I finished by saying "small." "Yeah" she said before giggling and sitting on the bed. I took this as a chance to touch her by plopping down right next to her. I scooted closer to her so that our thighs were touching and I felt her leg twitch a few times at the contact. I looked up at her and smirked before saying "So how does getting a tour around the camp by an incredibly sexy guy sound to you?" I paused before finishing by saying, "Ames", liking the way it rolled off my tongue. Surprisingly she flirted back, "Well where is he?" she asked with a truly innocent smile on her lips. She softly shoved me to the side, I tensed up not liking to be pushed even playfully, but she continued "he behind you?" she giggled. A smile instantly appeared on my face after hearing her light giggle and then I came up with an idea.

My head leaned closer to hers and then I brought my lips to her neck and let my hot breathe linger on her neck for a few seconds. My hand made its way to her thigh and began rubbing it up and down, loving the way her breathe hitched at my touch. My lips moved to her ear before whispering "He's right here." Then my lips traveled back to her neck and just slightly touched her skin while my hand shifted slightly so that it was touching the button on her jeans. I lowered it a bit and rubbed over her crouch for a few seconds and then I pulled away completely, jumping off her bed and said "Alrighty then let's go Ames." I smirked down at her as I watched her try to cool down and recollect herself. Yup, this is going to be easy.

**Okay so I always thought that the bad boy Ricky was so much hotter than the way he is now (don't worry I'm not crazy so I still think that he's hot now) so he's going to be like and how Ricky was in season one throughout most of my story. Please Review **


End file.
